El perro
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Segun Chat noir...su perro se murio XD


_**El perro…**_

Adrien mira atento como Marinette, consuela a una Rose que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, la rubia se desarma como si fuera un helado en verano.

La razón de su llanto, pues un auto había atropellado a su amado perro esa mañana.

Y Marinette como la dulce y tierna persona que era en estos momentos la abrazaba fuerte dándoles palabras de aliento.

Casi todos sus amigos intentaban consolar a la pequeña rubia, excepto Cloe, la cual declaro que los perros eran animales sucios y merecían ser exterminados.

Dejando eso de lado, Adrien se concentró en las atenciones que le daban a la rubia.

*¿Ladybug será igual de cariñosa en momentos tristes?* pensaba el rubio, absorto del mundo exterior, sin siquiera proponérselo su mente perversa empezó a crear un "brillante" plan.

Una sonrisa de autocomplacencia se formó en su apuesto rostro

Su maravilloso y ambicioso plan no podía fallar.

***en la noche***

Ya en la noche, se preparó para concretar el plan.

-baya, nunca vi caer tan bajo a un portador de miraculous- menciono plagg carcajeándose como siempre mientras engullía su queso como si fueran dulces.

Ignoro al gatito come queso, se transformó y fue al punto de encuentro mucho antes de lo acordado, llevo su móvil con él, se despeino un poco los cabellos.

Una vez ahí, tomo asiento en un lugar con buena iluminación, puso su expresión más triste, y como un plus, busco videos que hacían llorar a cualquiera en el móvil, y unos videos de historias mega tristes y tragedias después, las lágrimas corrían como ríos de sus ojos.

Estaba realmente llorando.

Vio que la hora se acercaba, y el había conseguido su objetivo.

Ladybug llego distraídamente temprano, se paralizo al de sorpresa nomas al ver, a su compañero de lucha llorando como un niño chiquito.

Se asusto

-¿¡Chat!?...¿qué sucede?-se apresuró a preguntar prácticamente corriendo hacia él.

-el perro…mi perro…se murió- lloro el gato, con los ojos rojos un triste expresión.

-tu perro-Ladybug no supo que decir por un rato, para luego pensar un poquito *baya coincidencia, dos perros muertos en un día* pensó la chica acomodándose junto al gatito.

-¡SI!...Pichichus…yo le decía que era peligroso entrar a la piscina solo…pero Pichichus no me hiso caso…Y SE AHOGO- se quedó sin aire el gato al llorar *que buen actor soy* se felicitó así mismo, aunque era cierto.

-se ahogó, que raro, todos los perros saben nadar de nacimiento-solo menciono la chica, y sin poder soportar, paso un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, para rodearlo en un tierno y caluroso abrazo.

-es que Pichichus era algo menso-respondió sin mas

Y el gato no dudo en corresponder, pegándose a ella como una lapa, el gato sonrió entre sus fingidas lágrimas.

-uff. Ya cálmate chat, todo va a estar bien-le hablo suave y dulce al oído la joven, para placer del gato, que no cabía de felicidad.

Estuvo como media hora consolando al gato, el cual cada vez parecía abrazarla más fuerte, y cuando Ladybug pensó que ya sería suficiente mimo, para calmar al gato, que sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin ser visto por Ladybug quien creía que él seguía llorando, pero el gato reía interiormente, felicitándose a sí mismo por su brillante y majestuoso plan.

-chat, todo está bien gatito, ya paso…lamento mucho lo de Pikachu…pero ya es hora de patrullar e ir a casa-le corto el sueño al gato que deseaba quedarse así por siempre.

-ya estás bien-aseguro Ladybug separándose de él, viendo que tenía una triste expresión pero ya no estaba llorando.

El gato solo asintió de acuerdo, Ladybug se despidió, y se perdió en la noche, para patrullar y luego ir a su hogar.

El gato no cabía de alegría, Ladybug lo había abrazado y acariciado por cerca de 30 minutos, eso fue el paraíso, su plan funciono sin complicaciones.

Feliz de la vida, hiso su patrullaje, cerca de una hora después, fue en dirección a su hogar, listo para soñar una y otra vez con los recuerdos de ese maravilloso abrazo.

En dirección a su casa, su vista se distrajo con algo en una terraza, más bien alguien, para especificar…

***mientras tanto, en dicha terraza***

-pobrecito chat, estaba devastado por su perro pinocho-le contaba tristemente Marinette a su kwami la cual se ponía cada vez más triste al oír la historia del perro de chat.

-pobre chat-confirmo Tikki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

En un fugaz movimiento Tikki se esconde al ver llegar de la nada al héroe de parís, Marinette se tensa, pero de inmediato se relaja al reconocerlo. *de seguro no puede dormir* pensó la chica.

-¡Princesa! ¿cuánto tiempo?-sorprendió alegremente a la chica, la cual estaba confusa.

-he-solo pudo decir, la cara de plena alegría del gato la descoloco, *¿acaso no se le había muerto Pichulo?* pensó con los labios fruncidos. Sin duda había gato encerrado.

-¡es el día más feliz de toda mi vida!-casi lo grito el gato, asustando un poco a la chica, que pensó que tal vez la tristeza lo había enloquecido totalmente.

-Haaa-la joven se vio de pronto acorralada contra la baranda y un gato chiflado que festejaba la muerte de su perro Panchulo.

-SI…veras, esta mañana se me ocurrio…..-

Y así, por casi cerca de 10 minutos le sonto su maravillosa estrategia a Marinette, para luego ver que esta había cambiado totalmente su dulce expresión.

-¿princesa?-pregunto al ver que los ojos de la dulce Marinette parecían arder en llamas.

Tal vez Panchulo no sería el último muerto en ese día…

 _ **Quiero reviews.**_


End file.
